JoshJepson
JoshJepson is a well-known LPer on YouTube. He has done 22 Let's Plays since he started on December 9th, 2009. He has done four versus with AttackingTucans, and appeared as a guest in TheRunawayGuys' playthroughs of New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U as well as being a participant in their tournaments. Because of his previous work with them, he was the only guest to be a part of the preliminary round of their SSBB tournament. Completed Let's Plays The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) Banjo-Kazooie (N64) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) Banjo-Tooie (N64) Metroid Fusion (GBA) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) Rayman 2: The Great Escape (N64) Outland (XBLA) Yoshi's Island (SNES) Donkey Kong Country Returns (Wii) [with SuperJeenius] Super Mario 64 (N64) Zelda: A Link to the Past (GBA) Limbo (XBLA) Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (XBLA) Rayman Origins (XBOX 360) [with SuperJeenius] Glover (N64) The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GBC) Quantum Conundrum (XBOX 360) Pokemon Snap (N64) Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) Collabs with TheRunawayGuys Collab #02: New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) Super Smash Bros. Brawl Invitational Tournament (as one of the seven guests) Mario Power Tennis Invitational Tournament (as one of the six guests) New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) Mariokart Double Dash Tournament (Gamecube) - (one of nineteen guests) Other Collabs Super Mario Sunshine Versus [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Luigi's Mansion Versus [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Super Mario 64 Versus [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Ocarina of Time Versus [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Barbie's Horse Adventure Mystery Ride [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lucahjin Lucahjin] Portal 2 co-op Jon's World Smash Bros Melee Versus [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Banjo-Kazooie Versus [http://letsplay.wikia.com/wiki/AttackingTucans AttackingTucans] Current LPs Fallout 3 (PC, Xbox 360) HOLD Yoshi's Island DS (DS) Portal 2 Custom Maps Category:Versus Category:Let's Player Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys Mario Kart 20th Anniversary On September 24, 2012, Josh started a series called "Mario Kart 20th Anniversary". Josh, together with Lucahjin, SuperJeenius and newcomer as their friend; MrRepzion played through all of the Mario Kart games. (excluding the ones Josh couldn't record: Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart: Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7). Other Channels Jepscon is Josh's second channel which was used for mainly multiplayer sessions, community playdates, custom game modes & live event coverage up until 2013. As of the beginning of January, 2013 the channel had its Halo: Reach multiplayer and Portal 2 Custom Maps videos removed and moved over to JoshJepson. From January to Mid-April 2013, Josh uploaded 14 weeks' worth of vlog footage. However, on April 25th 2013, Josh announced that he would stop doing weekly vlogs and instead just upload vlogs whenever he wanted. But then on September 28th 2013, 5½ months of uploading almost no vlog footage Josh suprised everyone by starting daily vlogs (instead of weekly vlogs) which he so far has 12 days' worth of. account joined YouTube on April 9, 2011 and its first video was uploaded on July 10, 2012. On February 2nd 2013, Josh and his friend Tyler (AttackingTucans) started a new channel called Versus where LPers will race to win a goal or the entire game. Tyler and Josh have completed 2 versus so far that channel and are currently doing versus of Smash Bros Melee and Banjo-Kazooie. Catchphrases Stating his name at the start of his videos while also adding, "but of course, you knew that already." Mentioned in most videos. "It's not supposed to go at an angle!" From Super Mario Sunshine. "Jesus Grandma!" Originally From Super Mario Sunshine. "KAMEK, YOU FUCK!" From Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, whenever Kamek shows up in the boss stages. mentioned in Super Mario Galaxy. "Swiiiiiirly!" From The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. "What was the heck was the what the what the what?" From Rayman 2. "Fire-balls.. yum!" mentioned in various series" "Collect the 8 red coins before the timer runs out.. GOOD LUCK!" From Super Mario Sunshine & Super Mario Sunshine Versus. "My Bananas!" From Super Mario Sunshine Versus. "Oh you're so screwed!" From Yoshi's island. "A life. Lord knows I need them". From Yoshi's Island. "That never happens!" mentioned In Quantum Conundrum. "And may your (random thing that happens in episode) not go at an angle" From Ocarina of Tme. "SO MUCH POWER!!!" from New Super Mario Brothers U (with TheRunawayGuys). "I forgot how to plaaaaaaaaaay!" mentioned in a couple Donkey Kong Country Returns (with SuperJeenius), Super Mario Bros U (with TheRunawayGuys), and in a couple other projects. "You are not the true Jon!" From New Super Mario Bros. U w/ TheRunawayGuys (referring to ProtonJonSA). "You're bullshitting me! You're bullshitting me! You must be! You must be!" To AttackingTucans in Ocarina of Time Versus "MOTHERF***ER! MOTHERF***ER! NO! NO! NOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAH!" Failure moment in Super Mario 64 Versus (with AttackingTucans) Category:Versus Category:Let's Player Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys